Between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin
by alleypotter
Summary: It all starts when both Hermione and Draco miss the trip to Hogwarts, so they were left alone together. Draco realises he likes Hermione more than he's admitting, but now so does Ron, then Hermione betrays Ron and Draco and Harry hate him.
1. Caught in The Act

Hi! Please R&R, I won't write any more if I don't get at least 5 reviews! Ok, on with the story. ^_~  
  
~  
  
It was a nice summer day; all the students were sitting outside on the grounds, with friends talking happily. All the students were going to go to Hogsmead in a few minutes to see a special play being held by the 1st year students.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Miss Abbot, the carriages are here, gather all your friends."  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall instructed politely.  
  
Soon all the students had boarded the carriages, and they were off.  
  
  
  
~ Hermione rubbed her eyes and opened the curtains of her four-poster; she looked around her soundless dorm and a mad rush a cold fear washed over her body. No one was there. What if she'd missed the trip?  
  
She immediately shot out up onto the cold floor and got dressed as quickly as possible in anything she could grab, which turned out to be a delicious pleated denim mini and a provocative low cut baby blue spaghetti strap top. Normally she would never even think of wearing such an alluring out fit, but she was in such a rush, she grabbed anything clean she could find, Ginny had brought it the previous term for a little party they ended up never going to, the clothes still had the tags on then since they had never been worn. It looked like she's actually made an effort.  
  
This was Herms 7th year at Hogwarts, and she'd matured quite nicely, filling out in all the right places and her hair had straightened out quite nicely during the past years, now it was merely wavy.  
  
She ran down into the common room and no one was there either, "Oh, crap!" She raced down out the great oak door and into the grounds,  
  
"Yep, they're gone." she thought to herself, "Now what? I'm the only student in the school, why didn't they wake me?"  
  
  
  
~ Draco crawled out of bed and yawned, he got dressed in a deep forest green shirt and jeans, he looked quite handsome. Which wasn't out of the ordinary.  
  
He strode down stairs into the dark common room; it was empty. Then he remembered, "The trip! Those morons didn't wake me. What am I meant to do now?"  
  
He wondered out into the grounds, which were completely deserted. Except for - "Who's that? Everyone's meant to be at Hogsmead." he said to himself.  
  
He walked up cautiously, not realising it was Hermione as she was wearing something that she would definitely not usually wear, she had her back against the tree, a few bits of hair hanging over her face, not realising Malfoy was watching her with deep awe, she continued reading the library book she had in her hands, she had one leg arched and the other lying straight on the ground in front of her.  
  
"Whoa." Draco said a little too loudly, Herm look around and spotted Draco looking directly at her with his mouth open and eyes wide.  
  
Draco saw she spotted him, "What are you looking at Granger? He said doing a subtle double take realising finally who it was.  
  
"The question is, Malfoy," she said scowling, "What are you looking at?" Her eyes sparkling malevolently.  
  
"What do you think? A purple bunny? Anyway, what are you doing here?" he snapped.  
  
"Same as you, obviously, otherwise I'd be in town, with the rest."  
  
"Got left behind did you Granger?" she smiling to himself, she was his easiest target.  
  
"Yes, but so did you by the looks of It." She said grinning.  
  
He replied smoothly, "I didn't want to go," He lied, "so I stayed behind, for a bit of peace and quite, but what I found instead was an annoying Pratt."  
  
"Get lost Malfoy, I never asked for you to talk to me," she said watching Draco blush, "Oh, by the way, your fly's un-done." she said grinning wickedly peering at his silk forest green boxers, she suddenly had an urge to take his jeans off, pull his boxers down and- She slapped her self mentally, "What the hell am I thinking?!" She said shocked at herself. She stood up so she was looing at him properly and not his crutch.  
  
For a moment their eyes locked and she stared deep into his what used to seem soulless grey eyes, his hair was all messy and hanging over his face, a hand pulled his hair behind his ears. The hand was hers. 


	2. Love Secrets

Please R&R, every chapter the review toll will go up one, so I wont write more until I receive at least 6 reviews this time! =)  
  
Thank you so much guys for reviewing! Well I kept my promise, and now I'm writing another chapter. Due to some weird thing with my account where it made it impossible to sign in, I could do it sooner, sorry guys!  
  
Ginny McGregor- Yes, the 1st and 2nd years go to Hogsmead, because it's a school trip, like an excursion, and because the 1st and 2nd years are doing a play in town, that's why the whole schools going. I thought it said that in the story, but I could've just been dreaming it, ^_^;  
  
Crazy Star Eyes- I realise that that was completely out of character for Hermione, and I know they don't wear normal clothes at Hogwarts, but they do in this story... I've read many stories here where that happens. ^_~;  
  
Lightning Fire- Thanks! Lol, that really nice of you! ^_^  
  
Janine Z- Yeah, I love DM/HG together ever since I read this fic by a really good writer on FF.net. I'll give you the URL to her story on my next chapter.  
  
Katie Black- Wow, you think so? Thanks! And when you said "On with the story." were you quoting/mocking me? Lol; ^_~;  
  
Well, uh--- Here we go again, I'll do what the Soap Opera's do, and show a bit of the last episode before going onto the new one.  
  
~ "Get lost Malfoy, I never asked for you to talk to me," she said watching Draco blush, "Oh, by the way, your fly's un-done." she said grinning wickedly peering at his silk forest green boxers, she suddenly had an urge to take his jeans off, pull his boxers down and- She slapped her self mentally, "What the hell am I thinking?!" She said shocked at herself. She stood up so she was looking at him properly.  
  
For a moment their eyes locked and she stared deep into his what used to seem soulless grey eyes, his hair was all messy and hanging over his face, a hand pulled his hair behind his ears. The hand was hers.  
  
~ Draco froze, "What is Granger doing?" he asked himself, but not stoping her actions.  
  
Hermione realised what she was doing, but realised he didn't mind, she wondered what to do next, she felt like holding him, her head tilted, as did his and both there eyes closed as they got closer, Draco feeling Hermione's soft warm breath hovering over his lips, they were about to reach each other when they heard someone screaming out from across the ground, "Who's that? They're kissing!" soon a few of the fifth years were gathered round the young girl who was pointing at Hermione and Draco and wondering who Hermione was, they could certainly tell who Draco was, but because of Hermione's alluring outfit, they didn't recognise her.  
  
She pulled away; shocked at what she was doing, and that she'd gotten caught! She turned to see who was pointing and look around, everyone was back from Hogsmead!  
  
She headed to her dorm to got changed, she was only wearing this outfit because she hadn't had enough time to choose something normal out and she didn't really care at the time because she didn't know she wasn't the only one that had gotten left behind. She ran up the stairs and up to her trunk, and pulled out her new fitting jeans and a sensible light blue shirt  
  
"They were great, remember the part where Lisa Rondin-Fudge pretended to faint! She almost went unconscious when she fell to the ground, I don't think that was meant to happen though!" She heard Parvarti telling Lavender.  
  
Hermione moved round so she was visible to the girls, "Oh, no!" Parvarti said turning to Lavender, "We forgot Herm!" she said running over to her, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I must've, well."  
  
Hermione finished her sentence for her, "Forgotten. But it's okay guys, I read and studied, it was good." She said forgetting to point out she met up with Draco.  
  
~ Draco came across Crabbe and Goyle in Common Room, "Uh, Draco, we're sorry." They said as Malfoy scowled at them for not waking him, although deep down inside, he thought it was all for the best, especially since his encounter with Hermione.  
  
"Whatever." He said walking up to his bed and laying down closing the curtains around him. He thought about what had happened that day, he didn't like the stupid mud blood. At least that's what he thought. Why had he let her do what she did? Why did he almost kiss her? He pushed these thoughts out of his mind, in hope of forgetting them in the morning.  
  
~ Hermione stretched and got out of bed, got dressed and went down stairs finding Harry and Ron talking quietly together, she said. "Good morning!" to them both, Ron grinned slyly, "I heard about you yesterday while we were at Hogsmead..." he trailed off letting Harry finish, "You and Draco, huh?" he said, his tone rather sour, "Herm. We thought we knew you, obviously not."  
  
She gaped at him, "Wha- Who told- When? I don't know what you're talking about!" she said not knowing the right answer for the first time.  
  
"Herm, a fifth year girl told us she told us she saw you two near a tree kissing." Harry said bluntly, "We're not stupid." Ron added.  
  
Hermione scowled, "I would never kiss that idiot! Never!" she said, it wasn't entirely true, but she didn't kiss him, and she was angry that they'd even think she would, although.  
  
~ They walked to breakfast promising to forget about it. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Hermione stared at him trying to decipher her feelings for him, he looked up from his toast right at Hermione, and she smiled.  
  
Quickly she looked away realising Harry was watching, he glared at her and looked down at his bacon and eggs in what seem to be great interest.  
  
~ After breakfast Harry pulled Hermione aside and said, "Hermione, I saw you smiling at Malfoy." She looked at him with a sign of guilt, "I was looking at the wall. And I remembered something funny that Ron said a while ago." She lied quickly. "Whatever, but, we have to talk after dinner, ok?" "Ok." She said and walked away  
  
~ After dinner Harry grabbed her by the and whispered, "Come with me, we need to talk." She followed him up the stairs into an empty room, locking the door behind him. "Hermione, I've been noticing lately -" he was cut of by Hermione, "Look, I don't like Malfoy, ok?" She snapped at him. "No, I've been noticing you." He corrected her. "What?" She said shocked, "What do you mean?" Harry started explaining, "Well," he said taking a deep Breathe, "Ever since I heard about you almost kissing Malfoy, I don't know, I just, I've been thinking about you more." He said trying not to sound too sappy. "What I'm trying to say is, I've known yo a long time Herm, but just recently have I realised I like you more than a friend. Herm, this is really hard for me to say, but I love you."  
  
Hermione just sat there, shocked. But Harry pulled her towards him gently and there lips touched. Hermione had dreamt about this happening for years now. But what about Draco? "Who cares?" She thought and continued kissing Harry, but he stoped suddenly, pulling away. "Did you hear that?" He asked, "No." she said looking around, then Draco appeared from hiding in a dark corner of the room. Draco smirked. He'd been there all that time, just watching and listening. 


	3. The Kiss by The Lake

Hello again! Thankyou for all your Reviews, I don't think I'll reply to any of them. not many of them ask a question anyway, but if you do post a question about the story, and you want me to answer it, but an asterisk as the bottom of your message like this: *; And I'll answer, sound good?  
  
Well, as I said before, the amount of reviews that I'd like before I post another topic go up one every chapter, so this time I'd like 7 more reviews please! Thanks a bunch to all those people who like my story and said nice things about it! And sorry this is such a short chapter, I'm just really tired. e_e  
  
Could you also do me a big favour? Could you have a look at my other fic? I guess it's sort of similar to this - but different, who knows, you might even like it better! Well, on with the story!  
  
~  
  
"Malfoy?" both Hermione and Harry said shocked.  
  
"The one and only." He smirked, "Don't worry, Granger, I won't tell anyone anything, there really is nothing to tell, nothing too exciting at least, except for that part where you said you don't like me... But then again, what would I expect?" And with that he walked out of the empty room looking quite hurt.  
  
"Right." said Harry, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Uhh." Hermione said, "I'm not really sure."  
  
~  
  
That night Hermione went out to the same place near the lake where Draco and Hermione almost kissed.  
  
She thought to herself. "I don't like Draco? How could I? He's a Slytherin, anyway, I'm falling for Harry now, and I've loved him for years. Now he's telling finally telling me how he feels. There's nothing going on between me and Draco." She repeated that last sentence a few more times before she actually believed herself.  
  
She could here the rustling of the grass as someone walked through the grounds.  
  
"Hello?" she said quietly.  
  
"Hello." A male voice replied.  
  
"Draco?" She asked.  
  
"Back to a first name basis are we?" he snapped.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. You may not believe it but I have feelings Granger." He paused, but then smiled, "But luckily they're not wasted on stupid mud bloods like yourself." He smirked.  
  
"How dare you!" she screamed.  
  
"How dare I? Hmm. How dare I? No, if you think about that question carefully, it wasn't quite a daring thing I said, I always call you a mud blood, and I found that it's quite a satisfying, yet safe way of insulting you." He said sneering.  
  
She just glared at him, then out of nowhere, she pushed him up against the tree, but because he wasn't expecting it, he hit it quite hard.  
  
"You don't think your gong to fight me, do you?" he laughed.  
  
"Uh." she said realising what she was trying to do. "No, offcourse not, but you weren't expecting it, now were you, therefore, what I was trying to do worked. I was merely seeing if you were keeping your guard." She smiled innocently.  
  
Her smile melted Draco, and he found it quite hard to control himself, seeing as Hermione, who hadn't yet let go, was holding him against the tree and there body heat could be felt from one another, there hips nearly touching.  
  
He swallowed hard and his eyes travelled down from Hermione's face to her breasts. Her blouse was half undone from Harry's doings.  
  
Hermione found that she was feeling the same way for Malfoy, his manly hood pressing against her body as she slowly, but not noticeably moved forward, not even having realised she was doing it.  
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her forward and finished off what they started the day they missed the Hogsmead trip.  
  
His hand found it's way to her thigh, where he kept on going higher, until Hermione re-directed it, not wanting Draco to go too far, while still exploring his mouth.  
  
He took for another rout up her shirt, as his hands swept the silk material of her bra sending shivers up and down his spine.  
  
Hermione felt Draco's torso, he was extremely well built, she found out.  
  
"You should really stop." Hermione thought to herself.  
  
But she didn't,  
  
She was enjoying it. 


	4. New Feelings

Sorry, this is probably going to be a short chapter. But it's better than nothing right?  
  
Knockaround Girl  
  
Wait-I likes the story a lot, but did u even read any of the books? By reading this, I don't think u did. And by looking at the date, u should have read all the books by now. I'm a big draco/Hermione fan and I read ch 3, but I think u should read at least one of the books before u go on. It'll be so much easier for u 2 write this story.  
  
You really have no idea what I'm talking about, you don't know who I am, where I've been or what I do, for all you know I could be apart of a little Harry Potter Message board or I could be JK Rowling her self. You're assumption was completely wrong, and I've read all 4 books numerous times and if you don't think I relates enough t the stories, then it's really quite simple - don't read it.  
  
Artemis Oh dear.  
  
*Lol* Okay then. Is that good or bad?  
  
Punky Poet 'His manly hood pressing against her body' lmao! This Harry/Hermione/Draco thing is so overdone, but its fun to see how each author writes it differently. Please don't make this story too cliché, like, don't let Hermione and Draco instantly become a couple, but let Harry and Hermione go out for a while or something unexpected. I am eagerly awaiting a new chapter.  
  
I'll take your advice then, I was going to make it to cliché. Then it'll just sound like all the others. ;) Although some are really good.  
  
~  
  
The next morning at breakfast Hermione didn't say a word, Harry noticed she wasn't her usual self, blabbering on about useless facts, but he left her, wondering at it could be.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron said all of a sudden, "Can I have a talk with you after breakfast?"  
  
Harry replied yes and kept eating his breakfast.  
  
~  
  
Out side the dinning hall, after breakfast Ron pulled Harry into a dark corner, "I have something to tell you." 'Oh no.' Harry thought 'He's probably going to tell me he's gay.'  
  
"Yes?" Harry said to Ron gesturing for him to go on. "Well, since the begging of the year, I've been feeling stronger feelings for Hermione that usual. And I've realised I can't hide from my feelings for her any more, Harry, I think I'm falling in lover with Hermione."  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the little corner they were standing in then-  
  
"Harry, Ron, there you are. I wondered where you went, let's go to class, we have double potions next."  
  
Harry followed Ron and Hermione think about what Ron ad just said to him, what if Ron really did have strong feelings for Hermione? Would he get in the way of his and Hermione's secret relationship? This was not good. Soon Ron would be admitting his love for her, and what if she's blown away by his courage to tell he such a thing?  
  
Please R sorry that was such a short chap. I have to go to school now, bye! 


	5. Betrayal

Oh, wow, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for all the really bad typo's in the last chap, but you all wanted me to write more. So I did it in a rush.  
  
`````````` panda (mandypandy713@hotmail.com)   
  
uhuh...right...  
  
it was OKAY. id give it maybe a 6.5 out of 10.  
  
there were MANY MANY spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, blah blah blah, but otherwise i like the plot and i LOVE DRACO/HERM FICS!  
  
Yeah, I know, sorry about that. =p Can't be perfect all the time you know.  
  
```````````  
  
Draco'sGirl  
  
Good. I like it. Keep writing. I like the 'Oh no.' Harry thought 'He's probably going to tell me he's gay.', thing. Keep it up, dude(ette?)!  
  
Yup, dudette, lol.  
  
`````````````````  
  
"Herm? Herm!! Her-mion-e Gran-ger!!" Draco yelled at Hermione, she'd fallen asleep on her desk again from working too hard,  
  
"What? What?!" she said sitting up from her desk looking all flushed.  
  
"What were you dreaming about.?" Draco asked a naughty little smirk appearing on his face,  
  
"Oh! Uhh. Nothing, I didn't have a dream." She said embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I think, from the sounds you were making you must have." He said and winked  
  
"What sounds?" she said quickly.  
  
Draco did a dramatised replay of the noises she'd supposedly been making while napping - "Draco! Ooh Draco, Yes, YES, YES!!"  
  
"No." she said plainly, "Anyway, what are you doing in the Gryffindor common room? You shouldn't be allowed in here!"  
  
"Well, he said moving closer to Hermione's face, "I came so we could replay that little dream you had. No ones around, just you and me and that naughty little mind of yours." he took her hand and led her to the couch near the fire and started to kiss her passionately unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"But Draco. We really-" she broke off as he let his hand wonder up her skirt, her knees buckled as the pleasure tingled through her body, "Ohhh. Draco. Draco."  
  
`````````````````````````  
"Herm? Herm!! Her-mion-e Gran-ger!!" Harry yelled at Hermione, she'd fallen asleep on her desk again from working too hard,  
  
"What? What?!" she said sitting up from her desk looking all flushed.  
  
"What were you dreaming about.?" Harry said looking a little worried,  
  
"Oh! Uhh. Nothing, I didn't have a dream." She said embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I think, from the sounds you were making you must have." He said smiling,  
  
"What sounds?" she said quickly, the realising the conversation was extremely familiar.  
  
"Never mind. We're late for class, we've got Herbology now."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming. Just - Hang on, I've got to get my books," she said going behind a tall shelf of books.  
  
She went to her table when she heard someone whispering her name, "Hermione, hey, Herm."  
  
"Ron?" she said walking over to him, "What are you doing? Why are we whispering? -"  
  
Out of nowhere Ron pulled Hermione forward by her waist and started kissing her, slowly. Then his tongue swept across her lips and into her mouth, he pulled away.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger. With all my heart."  
  
He stared into her beautiful eyes,  
  
"What?! Are you serious!" she started laughing, "Yeah, I love you too Ron." She said and walked away back to Harry.  
  
```````````````````````````````  
"Harry, the funniest thing happened in the Library when I went to get my books." she said beginning to laugh again, "Ron kissed me - "  
  
"What?" Harry said shocked,  
  
"No, wait. And he said he loved me, with all his heart! Isn't that funny? It must've been a dare, but god. I never knew he could act so serious!"  
  
"Err." Harry said going kind of pale, "I think he was being serious Hermione, the other day he told me he loved you, then before I could say anything you came and we went to class."  
  
Herm breathed out, feeling slightly sick. She ran out of the green house to go to Ron.  
  
"Miss Granger! Miss Granger, you have not been dismissed!" But she was already well out of hearing range. All she could think about was how much she must have hurt Ron.  
  
She burst into the Muggle Studies classroom and grabbed Ron by the arm and as the Professor opened his mouth to say something she shut the door. Without a word she led Ron into the hall and pulled him into a corner.  
  
"Ron-" she started but he cut in,  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?? First you laugh in my face for telling you my true feelings then you take me from class in the middle of a test!! You idiot!"  
  
"Ron! I'm sorry; I didn't think you were being serious! I just thought you were fooling around."  
  
She looked at him sincerely and he gave her a weak smile,  
  
"Ron." she said taking his hand, "Ron, I love you too, but - "  
  
That seemed to be enough for Ron, he took her by the waist yet again and kissed her deeply, Hermione heard Harry and Draco coming down the hall talking to each other,  
  
"Why do you care where she went, Draco?" Harry said annoyed, "Why do you care if I care about where she went?" he said snapping back, "Because I care about her." "Well, who says I don't!"  
  
They were getting closer and to no doubt Ron could here them, but something inside of Hermione told her that Ron wanted them to find out, but she didn't, she tried to pull away but Ron had a tight grip on her and she couldn't, how was she meant to explain this to both of the boys? She didn't know whom she loved. Harry or Draco. Certainly not Ron, she'd figured that out, but whom? Draco or Harry.  
  
She kept on struggling to get away from Ron, but he was too strong soon the boys had reached the corner. They both stoped and their jaws dropped and Ron finally let go, looking quit happy with himself,  
  
"Looks like I've got a girlfriend," he said smiling at Hermione, expecting her to smile back, "Isn't that right Hermione?"  
  
But she didn't, she just stood there feeling a cross between upset embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Draco, Harry. It's not - Well, It didn't, It wasn't my fault, I just, Ron - he grabbed me and kissed me!" Hermione didn't feel right dobbing Ron in, but it was the truth.  
  
Ron looked like he'd just been stabbed in the back, his mouth open, gaping at Hermione.  
  
"Ron! How could you!" Harry and Draco yelled at the same time.  
  
Ron ignored them and turned to look at Hermione, "You bitch." He mouthed and walked off.  
  
Harry and Draco ran after him.  
  
Harry grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Don't you ever-" another punch "-ever-" and another "-ever hurt Hermione!" he said as letting go as Ron dropped to the ground.  
  
Now it was Draco's turn, he pulled Ron up and hit him in the nose this time, "And NEVER call a beautiful girl like Hermione a bitch!"  
  
They walked up to Hermione to comfort her, as Ron looked up from the ground pathetically and hopelessly looking for help. She shook her head and turned to Draco and Harry.  
  
`````````````````````````````  
R$R please, or no more story!  
  
Looove Alley! 


End file.
